Healing
Description Details * Healing allows one to restore HP to oneself or to a friendly unit. * Healing automatically charges 5 stacks when used. ** Healing charges are expended one at a time. * Using Healing on oneself drains the user's Stamina equal to the HP healed. ** No stamina is lost if no health is recovered. * Each stack charged will raise the user's Defense. ** The first three charges add +4 Defense, the 4th charge adds +3, and the last charge adds +5. * Healing cannot target enemies, users or pets engaged in duels, or arena opponents. * It is possible to heal NPCs; this is useful in some Shadow Missions and Theatre Missions which require players to keep NPCs alive. ** NPCs must be manually clicked as Ctrl does not automatically snap to them. * It is not possible to heal Summoned Golems, Pierrot Marionettes, or Colossus Marionettes. * Healing recovers Wounds starting Dan 1. ** An exception to this is having "the Master of Party Healing" title equipped, causing Healing to remedy wounds equal to 10% of health restored. * Healing charges restore 1 additional HP per 10 Magic Attack. * Healing Wands restore an additional 5 HP per charge. * All charges of Healing are lost when the caster is knocked back/down. At rank 1, the caster loses one charge. * Higher ranks do not necessarily increase the skill's Mana efficiency; several ranks cause the spell to become less efficient than the previous rank. See the summary chart. * Can be used during Windmill's animation. Summary *Mana costs are affected by Mana usage modifiers and casting speed. Obtaining the Skill * Complete the quest The Basics of Holy Arts. Or, * Read the book Healing: Basics of Magic. It is sold by Lassar, Stewart, Aeira, Berched, Heulfryn, Kirine, or Finola and costs 9,800 gold. Skill Issues * Healing may drain Stamina if the user's HP is full when self-healing. The cause of this caused by stat bonuses from titles, talents, and HP buffs. It is only temporary and will go away after some time. * Healing in rapid succession may cause training to be skipped. * Healing HP to full does not count for the "Use Healing" requirement. * It is possible to heal normally hostile enemies when the player uses the Healing skill during a duel with another player. Training Method * The skill must recover HP to receive skill training (full HP as well as wounding does not count). * Being under 20% of Max HP is considered 'in distress'. ** This includes Deadly status. Training Tips * It is best to find a Dark Knight willing to transform near a Mana Tunnel in Iria. The tunnel will continuously provide MP, allowing the healer to cast the spell endlessly once the transformed player enters their Disarm state and begins rapidly losing HP. It may be difficult to keep up with the HP drain at lower skill ranks, but eventually a healer should be able to easily surpass the drain effect. ** If possible, using Party Healing on a party of 8 Dark Knights in such an area will allow Healing to train faster, as it counts for each person (including pets). * It would be wise to carry MP Potions, a high rank Meditation, or a fully upgraded Tikka Wood Healing Wand for the following methods below, as Healing uses high amounts of MP. * If it has not been taken out the current day, a player can touch the Sword of Elsinore located on the west side of Avon to damage themselves until they are in deadly, although this method is time-consuming. * Another ideal place might be in the Sulfur Pits of Zardine, where most players will probably be in deadly, or close. * Alternately attack barrier spikes in Shadow Mission Tense Escape in Iria: Episode 7 - Heroic Path: The Choice ** You can also heal your pet if your pet attacks the spikes Novice Rank * AP: - * Effects: None Rank F * AP: 2 * Stat Improvement: Int +1 * Effects: Heal the target for 6-10 HP per charge. Rank E * AP: 3 * Stat Improvement: Int +2 * Effects: Heal the target for 7-11 HP per charge. Rank D * AP: 5 * Stat Improvement: Int +2 * Effects: Heal the target for 8-12 HP per charge. Rank C * AP: 7 * Stat Improvement: Int +2 * Effects: Heal the target for 9-13 HP per charge. Rank B * AP: 8 * Stat Improvement: Int +3 * Effects: Heal the target for 10-14 HP per charge. Rank A * AP: 9 * Stat Improvement: Int +3 * Effects: Heal the target for 11-15 HP per charge. Rank 9 * AP: 10 * Stat Improvement: Int +3 * Effects: Heal the target for 13-17 HP per charge. Rank 8 * AP: 12 * Stat Improvement: Int +4 * Effects: Heal the target for 15-19 HP per charge. Rank 7 * AP: 14 * Stat Improvement: Int +4 * Effects: Heal the target for 17-21 HP per charge. Rank 6 * AP: 15 * Stat Improvement: Int +4 * Effects: Heal the target for 19-23 HP per charge. Rank 5 * AP: 20 * Stat Improvement: Int +4 * Effects: Heal the target for 25-29 HP per charge. Rank 4 * AP: 22 * Stat Improvement: Int +5 * Effects: Heal the target for 27-31 HP per charge. Rank 3 * AP: 24 * Stat Improvement: Int +5 * Effects: Heal the target for 29-33 HP per charge. Rank 2 * AP: 26 * Stat Improvement: Int +5 * Effects: Heal the target for 31-35 HP per charge. Rank 1 * AP: 30 * Stat Improvement: Int +5 * Effects: Heal the target for 35-45 HP per charge. Master Title the Master of Healing * Mana +30 * Str +10 * Int +10 * Stamina -20 * Will -10 Related Enchants # Jump up↑ Note: Once an item is personalized by an enchant, the personalization is permanent, even if the personalizing enchant is later overwritten by another enchant. #